House Rivalry is so 1991
by EJwhiskers
Summary: Being sorted into Slytherin isn't the end of the world. Written for the "50 Characters, 50 Prompts" Challenge by Miss Undaztood Black.


Albus Potter is placed in Slytherin and the Great Hall has a momentary lapse of consciousness, it seems. Rose can almost hear the cogs in their brains turning, trying to comprehend the idea that the son of _Harry Potter_ could have ended up in past house of his most hated enemy. For Rose, however, it isn't a difficult concept to grasp. Albus is not his father and she doesn't think it's fair that he be treated as such. She is the first to clap. Gradually, others follow suit and Albus shoots her a grateful glance from his place at the end of the table. She smiles. Albus has always been her favourite cousin.

When Rose is sorted into Gryffindor, however, she has to admit to feeling a sense of relief. Despite her parents' insistence to the contrary, she's not convinced her father wouldn't have been disappointed - if not angry - had she been placed anywhere else. Not to mention that the thought of being the first Weasley in any other house for Merlin knows how long is not a label she wants to be smothered with. She takes a seat to James' immediate left, receiving a thump on the back from her cousin who is sporting a proud grin and exclaiming, "Always knew you were one of us, Rosie!"

In the Common Room later that evening, Rose catches a whisper about "that other Potter boy" but she doesn't hear enough to know how to respond.

* * *

Naturally studious like her mother before her, Rose has already read the course material for the year. It pays to be prepared. She discovers her aptitude for Herbology under Professor Longbottom's watchful eye and spends much of her free time reading any book she can find relating to magical plants and herbs. It's a truly fascinating subject, she decides, when she discovers a plant with the ability to singe a predator from twenty feet away.

She's pleasantly surprised to find Albus curled up in a beanbag when she arrives at the library one Saturday in November. It's cold out so most of the students are spending their time within the castle walls which means she can't find any peace anywhere else. Her dormitory is currently home to a discussion concerning the male Quidditch players of the coming season, something she takes little interest in. (Her father would be distraught to discover that she skipped the first game of the season in favour of a lie in.)

"Albus!" She exclaims cheerfully as she settles herself next to him, a copy of _Magical Herbs and their Uses in Healing _already open in her hands. He offers her a non-committal smile which immediately sets her mind whirring. She's perceptive, like her mother, and she knows how to draw Albus out, much like her father does Harry.

So, she sits with her cousin in silence and allows him to get used to her presence before she closes her book at looks at him seriously, saying, "Al?"

He looks up from his lap reluctantly. Rose hates the sight of dark circles under his eyes.

"What's bothering you?"

Albus sighs and leans forwards, putting his elbows on his knees and digging the palms of his hands into his tired eyes, rubbing hard. Rose eyes him critically, noting that his t-shirt is the one he tends to wear when he's feeling under the weather. It had taken Rose a long time to understand her little cousin. He'd been difficult to puzzle out at first. But over the years she's learned to speak his language and has come to privately regard herself as something of an expert on the many moods of Albus Severus Potter.

"Someone's been giving you a hard time," she deduces and he doesn't try to deny it. "Who is it?"

Albus shakes his head sadly and Rose puts a hand on his forearm, squeezing gently. He's a sensitive soul, Albus. He needs protecting – often from himself. He thinks a lot about things which are too big for him to comprehend. Rose worries about him and she knows that James does too though he hides it well under his carefree, prankster image. Perhaps she should seek him out and let him know that his brother isn't coping as well as he might think.

"Have you written to your dad about it?" She asks, knowing the answer before he even gives it.

"Don't want to worry him," he whispers, forcing a smile which doesn't reach his green eyes. "He gets enough of that at work."

Rose frowns. "He'd want to know all the same."

Uncle Harry doesn't pick favourites among his children but it's clear that he and Albus are the closest of the three. Rose secretly thinks it's because Albus reminds Uncle Harry of himself in many ways. She can see the similarities even beyond the physical appearance.

Albus doesn't respond and Rose falls back into thought. What could possibly provoke someone to bully Albus is beyond her. He's such a quiet, thoughtful boy. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Rose can't fathom a possible reason in her head for a long time until it dawns on her all of a sudden and she's left scolding herself for her blatant stupidity.

"It's because of your sorting, isn't it?" She says but it's not really a question and Albus' lack of answer tells her everything she needs to know. Her eyes harden.

"It's nothing, really," he says, standing. "Don't worry about it."

He goes, leaving Rose to stare at his retreating form with a worried frown.

* * *

By the time the Christmas holidays roll around, Albus has emerges from his shell again and Rose is glad to have him joke with her again on the way home. They spend most of the journey surrounded by chocolate frog wrappers, giggling as they exchange stories of their first few months at the castle.

(James passes straight by their compartment with only a hasty glance in their direction before he goes to sit with his friends. Rose thinks she understands. Albus seems hurt.)

Mum and Dad are there to pick her up when the Hogwarts Express pulls into King's Cross at long last. Hugo runs straight into her arms before she's even got both feet on the platform and she grins in delight.

"You've grown!" She laughs, measuring her little brother's height against hers by drawing an invisible line between them with her hand.

"So have you," her mother smiles, pulling her into a hug.

The platform is bitterly cold and Rose tugs her mittens a little tighter onto her hands. Beyond her mother's shoulder, she can see Albus hovering awkwardly by his own parents while his father embraces James. For a moment, Rose wonders if they haven't spotted him yet when Uncle Harry breaks away from James and pulls his younger son into a gentler, comforting hug. She watches him pull back and ruffle Albus' hair. She smiles.

"Come on, then," Dad says, heaving her trunk onto a trolley. "We've been invited to the Potters' for tea if you're up for it."

Rose just grins.

* * *

James doesn't stop talking the whole way through the meal, filling his parents in on every minute detail of the past few months and having to be reminded serval times by Aunt Ginny not to talk with his mouth full which usually elicits a snort from Lily and a tongue-wiggling war between the siblings. Rose notices, however, that James doesn't sit beside Albus like he usually does. Uncle Harry seems to have noticed too if his puzzled expression is anything to go by but he wisely says nothing.

Rose watches him pull James aside after the meal. She doesn't hear what is said but James is sent to bed without supper and doesn't reappear to say goodbye when the Weasleys finally take their leave.

She gives Albus an extra hug and a pointed look but she knows it'll do no good. He won't tell his father. Rose can only hope things will get better before she has to do it for him.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common room is abuzz with talk of the Gryffindor/Slytherin match that afternoon. James' group of friends are particularly excited, muttering together in the corner. Everyone was surprised when James didn't make the Quidditch team at the start of the year. He'd seemed such a sure choice for Beater but the current team were still going strong. Still, James could be heard telling anyone who would listen that he was sure to make Beater when Sarah Wallace left at the end of the year.

But that isn't the only thing James can be heard saying. Rose hears several unsavoury things about Slytherin house during the time she spends in the Common Room. She desperately wants to approach him – to find out why he's distancing himself from his brother for such a stupid reason; he'd been brought up better than that. But she doesn't. James' friends are quite intimidating and, though she'll never admit it, her cousin's popularity makes her cautious.

She corners him on his way to the dormitory one evening, fury blazing in her blue eyes.

"What do you think Uncle Harry would say if he heard you say those things?" She says without preamble.

James, she notes with satisfaction, looks taken aback at first but he regains himself quickly and sneers at her in a way she'd never thought him capable. "Doesn't matter, does it? He's not here."

Rose scowls. "He's your little brother, James!" She cries, poking him in the chest angrily. He steps down one stair and she towers over him. "You're only reinforcing his insecurities. He already thinks his family don't want him because of his sorting. Why are you acting like this?"

"It's none of your business, Weasley," James snaps.

"Weasley?!" Rose splutters. "What happened to you, James?"

"Leave me alone, Rose," he says and he sounds tired. Rose notes the renewed use of her forename and lets him pass. She stares at the door to his dormitory long after it closes behind him before she goes to bed herself.

Rose spends as much time as she can with Albus after that but end of year exams are coming up and they're caught up with studying and homework. All the same, she tries to be with him as much as possible. Her parents have told her many stories about the tradition of rivalry between their two houses but, personally, she thinks it's a load of rot. Slytherins aren't evil; Albus is proof of that. And Gryffindors aren't perfect; her other stupid cousin is proof of _that. _Whenever she has free time, she reads up on this history of the conflict.

That's how she decides that simply seeing friendships develop between Gryffindors and Slytherins is surely the best way to break down those barriers. Rose isn't stupid. She knows change isn't going to happen overnight. The Wizarding World is particularly reluctant to accept change though Uncle Harry assures her that, since the war, it's become a lot more liberal. Teddy knows a lot about that. He's been fighting to werewolf rights for as long as Rose can remember. Maybe this can be her issue – fighting for an end to this childish rivalry.

She decides to write to Teddy. He'll know what to do.

* * *

It's Wednesday when she receives an owl at breakfast.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I'm sorry to hear about Al. That's really awful what's happening to him. I understand the importance of handling it alone but, if it gets any worse, promise me you'll owl Harry? I'm glad you're sticking by him at the very least._

_James is going to get an earful when I next see him. I can't believe he'd say things like that! And about his own brother! If he says anything else of the sort, let me know. Poor Al. I'm so glad you're willing to fight for him. Sounds to me like he needs someone. _

_Honestly, Rosie, I think what you're doing is the best way to go about it. The greatest and most powerful revolutions often start very quietly, often hidden in the shadows. You don't have to be loud and vocal all the time – little acts can have just as big an impact._

_Take care of him, Rosie. And yourself._

_Love,_

_Teddy x_

Rose tucks the letter into the front of her robes and goes to sit at the Slytherin table. Revolution has to start somewhere and, if nobody else is willing to step up to the mark, Rose Weasley will do it for them.

She drags Albus over to sit at the Gryffindor table at dinner that evening, ignoring the wary looks being sent their way by some of her housemates. Her friend Marina, however, is fond of Teddy and soon the rest of the table has returned to their meals without sparing a second thought for the Slytherin in their midst. Still, Albus eats little and Rose thinks he probably misses his big brother.

She notices Headmistress McGonagall smiling at them from the head table and knows she's definitely doing the right thing.

* * *

"Miss Weasley, a word?" Professor McGonagall asks before Rose can enter her Transfiguration lesson. She swallows her fear, hoping Professor McGonagall isn't about to quash her faith in the ability of Hogwarts to fight its internal prejudices.

But the Professor simply tells her to follow on behind and leads her, to Rose's growing alarm, to the hospital wing. At first, she's not sure why she's here but then she spots him. On a bed to her left, half hidden by high curtains is Albus.

"Al," she whispers involuntarily, rushing to his side without a backwards glance to the Headmistress. He smiles weakly when he sees her and she can't stop herself from kissing his forehead in the hopes of expelling the intense concern welling up in her chest. "Who was it? What have they done to you? I'll kill them. I swear I'll kill them."

To her surprise, Albus' eyes shine with delight. "You don't have to. James is on it."

Rose blinks. "James?"

Before she can ask any further questions, Madam Pomfrey comes bustling over to check Albus' pulse and administer a potion for what looks like a painful burn to his abdomen. Rose's eyes burn with tears just to see it.

"Oh, Al," she breathes, squeezing his hand. The matron eyes her sympathetically.

"Mr Potter will make a full recovery, Miss Weasley," she assures her, tucking a strand of loose silver hair back beneath her cap.

Rose sits with Albus for an hour longer until Transfiguration is over and she has to get to Charms. She gives his hair a ruffle and kisses her fingers, pressing them to his cheek before she runs off down the corridor, bumping into James on her way out.

She makes a detour to the hospital wing and sends a hastily scribbled message to Uncle Harry to let him know everything. The guilt weighs heavily on her chest as she watched the school barn owl disappear into the trees. Uncle Harry is going to be so angry.

* * *

He is angry – but not with her.

Uncle Harry arrives at the school that evening by floo and spends a long time in discussion with the Headmistress before he looks in on Albus who is laughing with Rose and James. Madam Pomfrey was reluctant to allow them to stay at first but, given the circumstances, felt their presence would be beneficial to Albus' mental health which was currently in detriment more so than his physical.

"…told them they were out of line," James is saying when he arrives. "I'm so sorry, Al. You're my brother. I can't believe I forgot that."

Albus is looking past his brother to where is father has appeared round the curtains. "Hi, Dad," he murmurs shyly. Harry perches on the edge of the bed, winds an arm around Albus' shoulders and kisses the top of his head.

"How are you feeling?" He asks worriedly but Albus shrugs off his concern.

"Loads better," he says honestly, catching Rose's eye and smiling broadly. "Jamie's been telling his friends to back off. Please don't be mad at him. He's been punished enough."

Rose looks to her older cousin who looks thoroughly ashamed and is unable to meet his father's eye. Yes, she thinks. Albus is quite right. James is doing an excellent job of making himself miserable without further punishment on top of that.

"James," Uncle Harry says quietly. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, James lifts his head.

"I'm very disappointed in you, young man," Uncle Harry scolds, his voice low. "But I'm also incredibly proud of you. It takes a lot of bravery to stand up to your friends like that."

James wisely does not look too pleased by this compliment. Instead, he arranges his features into a solemn expression and reveals to his father what they were discussing before he joined them.

"We're going to change the world - Rosie, Al, and me," he says firmly. "And Lily, probably, when she's old enough."

Harry raises an interested eyebrow. "Oh?"

"We're going to be like Teddy!" James says excitedly and Harry looks to Rose for clarification. Rose grins.

"Activists for house positivity at Hogwarts," she says. "Like Teddy is for werewolves."

Uncle Harry chuckles. "I think that's an excellent idea."

Rose sneaks down to see Albus that night well past curfew with a couple of chocolate biscuits she "procured" from the house elves. She makes sure to spell away the crumbs when they're finished and leaves Albus to sleep but not before she tells him how James glared daggers at a fifth year Gryffindor who dared call Slytherins awful.

Teddy is right, she thinks. Quiet solidarity is the way to go.


End file.
